


Blaziken in Heat

by MobMentality



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMentality/pseuds/MobMentality
Summary: An assertive Blaziken chooses to let her trainer know how she feels about him while camping in the mountains.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Blaziken in Heat

Nickel lay in his sleeping bag and stared up at the night sky. Even after years on the road, he still hadn’t gotten over how much brighter the stars were out in the wilderness. On clear nights like this, the stars and moon gave enough light that it wasn’t even necessary for June to make a fire to see by. Such nights had been very comforting to Nickel when he had just started his pokemon journey and was still afraid of the dark, not yet trusting his pokemon to keep him safe from any potential threats.

Nickel was currently camped just outside the mouth of Meteor Falls, and had been in this location for nearly three weeks. At just a month shy of his twentieth birthday, Nickel had been traveling the Hoenn continent for nearly five years now. In that time had become a highly competent trainer, and he had the six gym badges to prove it. He’d finally won the badge of his hometown, Petalburg, by beating the gym leader Norman in battle four months previously.

His entire family had shown up to watch the match, and they had witnessed firsthand his decisive win over the mainland’s most respected gym leader. Norman was an excellent trainer in many respects, but like so many others, he had fallen for the trap of raising only one type of pokemon. Having a personal preference was understandable to a degree, but Nickel would never get why he seemed to be the only trainer in the world that understood how much of a weakness it was to have an entire party composed of only one element.

With nothing but normal types in his arsenal, June, Nickel’s combusken, had been able to run circles around everything Norman could throw at her, although his Slaking had been a close call. Despite periodically dozing off during the battle, the lumbering pokemon had an iron hide and packed a punch powerful enough to nearly knock June out with a single hit. To Nickel’s enormous relief, June had chosen that moment to evolve into her final form, and as a blaziken she was able to quickly finish the fight with spectacular display of martial arts prowess.

The fact that he had not only beaten Norman, but beaten him with a single pokemon, was particularly gratifying. Nickel’s parents, operators of the town’s major pokemart, had never fully supported his plans to become a trainer, and proving to them that he was one of the top fighters on the continent had been immensely satisfying. The increased income had also been appreciated.

As an officially licensed pokemon trainer, Nickel was a government employee, with a mix of duties that included capturing and cataloguing new species of pokemon, responding to wild pokemon attacks, offering backup to the police when requested, and acting as a member of the nation’s reserve military.

The National Gym Challenge was essentially a massive incentive program designed to encourage trainers to improve their skill, since each badge was accompanied by a significant wage increase. Possessing more than five badges, Nickel already fell into the top one percent of trainers in the nation, and he was confident that within the next couple years he would not only complete the gym challenge, but defeat the pokemon league champion and earn the title of Pokemon Master. Nickel didn’t care about the money, what he wanted were the special privileges that accompanied that elite status. Permission to own an unlimited number of pokemon, and access to the most dangerous regions of the world, where it was said that the legendaries dwelled.

With six badges under his belt, Nickel had decided to take a couple months off to train his team before leaving the mainland and surfing to the cities of Mossdeep and Sotopolis. Not that he had a whole lot of choice in the matter. Until he could get his feebas to evolve, he wouldn’t be able to travel to those distant islands anyways. In the meantime, Nickel had come to Meteor falls looking for a pokemon to fill the final slot in his combat roster.

Nickel was proud of the diverse typing of his party, and he thought a bagon, or more specifically its final form, salamence, would make a perfect sixth member of his team, not to mention it would finally provide him with a flying type large enough to ride on, something Nickel had always dreamed of doing.

After defeating a trainer that had used one of the incredibly rare dragon-type pokemon, instead of taking half of the elderly man’s money, he had asked where he had caught his shelgon. The old trainer had cheerfully informed him that he had come across his dragon companion throwing itself off one of the waterfalls at Meteor Falls, so that was where Nickel went. Now, after three weeks without a sighting, Nickel was starting to get impatient, but his other pokemon were making good progress with their training, and Absol was finally starting to warm up to him, so it wasn’t a total loss.

Nickel’s musings were interrupted by a low barking sound at his side, which he recognized as June’s signal that she wanted his attention. Rolling onto his side while still in his sleeping bag, Nickel was met by a sight that momentarily stunned him.

Not five feet away from him, June was laying on her side as well, in a position that reminded Nickel of nothing so much as a pin-up girl, with one of her arms supporting her head and her knees apart. It wasn’t this position that was causing Nickel’s breath to lodge in his throat though, it was what she was doing with her other hand. The starlight wasn’t quite bright enough to see perfectly clearly what was happening, but it was obvious that the hand that wasn’t cupping her jaw was currently moving rhythmically between her legs.

For the first time since she had become his starter, Nickel was aware of the fact that June was always completely naked, and with his nose now full of the scent of June’s arousal, Nickel found himself looking at her not as a pet or companion, but as a very attractive female of another species.

This sudden shift in perception helped kick-start Nickel’s mind, and he quickly supplied himself with the explanation for June’s unusual behavior. He had heard about this sort of thing happening with fire pokemon, and he really should have been prepared for it. Most species of pokemon experienced cyclical fertility, but fire types were affected far more strongly by it than most, giving rise to the common phrase of “being in heat”. Nickel had heard plenty of anecdotes about the behaviour of Fire pokemon after reaching their final evolution and becoming fertile. Eventually they could learn to control their urges during their mating cycles, but for the first year or so after they evolved, it was strongly advised that a trainer make sure to keep a pokemon that was compatible with the fire type in their party at all times. The problem was that all of Nickel’s pokemon, with the exception of his Breloom, were female, and a fire type could not breed with a plant pokemon.

The way June was staring at him suddenly made a lot more sense, and Nickel was uncomfortably reminded of the story of the girl who received a growlithe as her starter and immediately evolved it into an arcanine with a fire stone, without bothering to catch anything else. The anecdote ended with the girl finding herself completely unsatisfied with the size of all her future human lovers.

Another low caw interrupted his thoughts. He really needed to stop getting distracted like that. Nickel noted with some apprehension that June was now standing right beside his sleeping bag, and staring down at him.

Thinking that he needed to put a stop to things before they got too far out of hand, Nickel tried to sit up. “June, I know you’re probably feeling funny at the moment, but you need to – oof!” Nickel was interrupted by June’s foot stepping on his chest, pushing him back onto the ground.

“June, what do you think you’re doing?” Nickel asked, more surprised that angry at this extremely unusual behaviour. Even with her hormones going haywire, he would have never though June might actually become forceful with him.

June lifted her foot off his chest, but before he could try and sit up again, she straddled his sleeping bag and quickly sat down on his waist, with her knees pressed along his sides.

Nickel was now truly stuck. He was on the smaller side of average in size, and while in great shape from five years of hiking across the continent, June was a particularly fine specimen of a Blaziken, and was over two meters tall. With his arms trapped at his sides and her full weight on top of him, he wasn’t going anywhere without her permission.

Seeing that he wasn’t attempting any futile resistance, June leaned forward until her chest was against his. This made Nickel notice that her breasts, usually almost unnoticeable under her mane of head-feathers, were far larger than normal. In fact, the same could be said of her entire body; her figure had always been one of wiry avian muscle, but now it more closely resembled some human ideal of feminine beauty, all curves and soft lines. Absently, he wondered if the change was temporary or permanent, and was a little embarrassed to realized he hoped for the latter.

Seeing the way his eyes were appraising her, June hummed in approval, and began nuzzling her beak against his face in an obvious sign of affection.

Nickel held back a sigh. He really wasn’t sure what to do. It was obvious what June wanted from him, and it spoke of how much she cared about him that she appeared to be holding herself back from simply having her way with him, which she was more than capable of doing with or without his permission. As both his starter and a fire type, she was the only one who usually slept outside of her pokeball when the nights got cold, so there was no possibility of his other pokemon interfering.

Now, as she was wordlessly seducing him, he had to decide whether to give in to her or not. Nickel Knew that it was quite common for trainers to develop sexual relationships with their pokemon; a culture that had many of its members spending their teenage years in the wilderness with only their teams for company pretty much guaranteed it. It wasn’t even illegal, since it was widely recognized that most adult pokemon were about as smart as humans, and more than capable of preventing unwanted advances.

Really, Nickel’s uncertainty had more to do with the normal anxieties involved in beginning a sexual relationship: was he attracted to her, and did he want that sort of relationship? The first question was already answered. It was only the thickness of the winter-proof sleeping bag that prevented June from noticing that Nickel was fully hard just from her sitting on his pelvis, and if she thought to start grinding her hips at all, he probably wouldn’t last very long.

No, the one thing holding Nickel back was the question of whether he wanted to enter this sort of relationship with June. She had been his partner and friend for nearly half a decade, and more than any of his other companions, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. What would he do if, after this, he fell in love with another girl? What if this was a temporary madness, and after it passed she was disgusted by what they had done?

But feeling her playfully nibbling his ear in the way she normally did when he gave her a pokeblock or congratulated her on a good battle, he couldn’t believe she was so out of her mind that she would hate herself when she came to her senses. And besides, he had heard about trainers that kept entire teams as their harems. Most pokemon were naturally polygamous, so even if he did wind up falling for a human girl, that wouldn’t have to ruin what he and June might have.

Decision made, Nickel turned his head, kissed the side of June’s beak, and when she turned her head to look at him, he told her to get on with it.

With a crow of excitement, June sat up straight, but instead of getting up and allowing him to undo his sleeping bag like he expected she would, she spun herself around so that her bum was on his chest with her back now to him. Although he couldn’t see what she was doing , the sounds of ripping fabric made it clear that she was slowly cutting through his sleeping bag.

'Oh, so she wants to keep me wrapped up while she has her way with me. What a kinky girl', he thought. Not content to simply lay back and let her control things completely, Nickel moved the only part of his body that was free, his head, and buried his face in the crack of her ass that was now right in front of him.

His nose now just above her asshole, Nickel took a deep breath and smelt nothing besides the tangy scent of her arousal, not that he’d been expecting any different. June was quite a freak about cleanliness, and usually bathed at least once a day, very unusual behavior for a fire pokemon. Here at Meteor Falls, were the underwater reservoirs were superheated by the nearby Mount Chimney, June spent nearly every moment she wasn't training lounging in the area’s natural hot springs.

As such, Nickel had no qualms about burying her tongue in her ass, and he promptly did with vigor. He’d have started with her slit, since he was interested in finding out just what she tasted like, but her front was unfortunately out of reach. June didn’t seem to mind his choice of hole in the least, as she pressed her rear back against his face in response, allowing Nickel to lean back into his pillow and relax his neck as he continued to merrily rim her.

After taking a couple minutes to enjoy her trainer’s enthusiastic tonguing, June returned to slicing through the reinforced fabric of the sleeping bag, and it soon gave way to her claws. Gently reaching a hand into the hole she had made, she undid the button on his boxers, and released his penis from its confinement.

She had to stifle a chuckle as it popped out – it just seemed so happy to be free – and began to gently tickle it with the palms of her claws, the only part of them that was free of scales. Soon unsatisfied with this level of stimulation, June decided to up the ante.

She slid her body back further, which had the side effect of forcing Nickel to shift from teasing her ass to lapping up the juices leaking from her cunt, and taking an enlarged breast in each hand, she trapped his penis between them.

Nickel could scarcely believe June had spontaneously begun to tit-fuck him; he could also scarcely believe how good it felt. He was not aware of it, but blaziken down was widely considered the most valuable duvet-stuffing in the world, both for its incredible softness and its unmatched heat retention. What Nickel did know was that it felt like his dick was being massaged by warm silk, and he was rapidly reaching his limit.

June sensed this, and not wanting to miss her chance to scratch the itch that had been steadily growing all day, she finally lifted herself off his chest, spun around, and drover herself forcefully onto him.

As a creature with natural leg flexibility that a ballerina would kill for, June’s groin muscles were completely elastic, and after Nickel’s attendance to her anus and pussy, her thigh feathers were matted with juices, so she felt nothing but pleasure as Nickel’s length suddenly thrust into her.

With some of the strongest legs in the pokemon kingdom, June effortlessly began bouncing up and down on him, and at the same time crowed out to all pokemon that might be listening a mating call indicating that Nickel was hers now.

Nickel for his part was more than content to lay back in the warm cocoon of his sleeping bag and let June milk his cock dry. Watching her bounce up and down on his meat, her large tits bouncing along with her and her stomach muscles contracting rhythmically, was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

He felt his impending orgasm building, and intent on giving both himself and June as much pleasure as possible, he tried to to relax and prolong things, but after another minute of June’s relentless pumping, he finally gave in and with a groan of profound satisfaction, he thrust up into her as she came down to meet him, pumping what felt like a gallon of semen into her belly.

June continued to wiggle her hips for another few minutes, intent on wringing the last bit of juice out of his balls. When she finally stopped, rather than get off of him, she wrapped her arms around him, sleeping bag and all, and rolled over so that he was now on top of her, his dick still connecting the two of them.

Nickel’s head now rested on June’s chest, and for the first time he was happy that he was as short as he was. Drifting off in a wonderful post-orgasmic glow, June’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep, Nickel couldn’t imagine ever regretting his decision.


End file.
